Harry Potter and the Second One
by Sonomi
Summary: Nyah... This fic has chapter one finished and the Prologue revised, but I can't post them yet! (computer troubles -_-)


Harry Potter and the Second One  
Prologue  
  
Winter attacked the city of Bucharest with howling winds and a bitter cold that seemed to   
strike with avengance. The residents hardly noticed, going about their usual buisness, uncaring   
of the odd events conspiring all around them.   
A young woman, within her teens, stood outside of a small school house, awaiting her friend,   
who by the sound of it, was being scolded for changing the class' homework sheets into bats.   
It had been a great laugh, but Morwen, a perfectionest girl who worried too much about   
school, had fainted dead away. (At first they thought she was afraid of the bats, but it turned   
out she was more afraid of losing her homework.)  
Finally, a boy with untidy white-blond hair stepped out of the schoolhouse, twirling his wand   
happily. The girl couldn't help but laugh, it was for his carelessness that she adored him.  
"So, what was it this time, Starhorn? Detention for life again?" the girl asked, smiling as he   
dropped his wand.  
"Nah. Proffesor Elisheba went easy on me this time. Just made me transfigure back the   
homework and apologize to Morwen. No big deal."  
"Right. We've got to meet Tiglah at her house. I promised her we would."  
"Okay," the boy murmured something under his breath.   
~*~  
A young woman with flaming auburn hair and violet eyes stood outside of her house,   
searching for someone coming from the direction of the schoolhouse. She gave an   
exasparated sigh, that Corvus... he was always getting into trouble - and always dragging   
Myst along with him.   
She began to ponder what she had been for some time now... The two had come up with   
nicknames for each other, one making perfect sense and the other - well, that was the   
problem. Shivering against the cold, the girl saw who she had been waiting for. Maybe she   
should ask...  
"Tiglah!" Myst called upon spotting her. She ran the rest of the way to her house, dragging   
Corvus with her.  
"What's up?" he asked, grinning stupidly.   
Tiglah smiled. It was a cute picture, really, as both of her friends had platinum hair, Corvus   
with emerald eyes, Lorna with blue, and Myst being slightly shorter than Corvus... they made   
a wonderful couple, really.   
"You sure took long enough," she said, waving her friends inside.  
"Yeah, well, you saw what Starhorn did to Morwen," Myst giggled, greatfully stepping into   
the warm cottage.   
Tiglah grinned. It had been quite a sight to see fifteen bats fluttering around the room instead   
of homework papers lying on the teacher's desk.   
Corvus stepped into the house before Tiglah shut the front door. "Hang on a sec," he said,   
opening the door.  
"What is it?" Myst asked, following him outside. Tiglah reluctantly stepped back into the raw   
cold.  
"I - I don't know... I think I've forgotten something at the schoolhouse."  
The two girls followed Corvus as he retraced his steps, not questioning his sudden urge to visit   
the school. They reached the school several minutes later, and on the steps, Corvus' wand lie   
forgotten.  
He grinned lopsidedly as he picked it up. "Sorry."  
Tiglah groaned and Myst rolled her eyes. "Let's just get back."  
Before they had taken another step, a great commotion reached their ears. Desperate   
screams shattered the blissfull silence. The three exchanged glances, then took off at a full run   
for Tiglah's house.  
Living in Romania, the children were used to creatures of the dark, but never, not even in their   
wildest dreams, had they expected to find what they did...  
~*~  
Faces red with tears, Tiglah, Myst and Corvus sat in the schoolhouse, being regarded by   
Proffesor Elisheba. The Proffesor paced, her usual rosy complextion gone white. Her black   
hair was pulled out of its usual tidy bun, her thin lips drawn tightly.  
"You have relatives in England, Myst?" The girl nodded sadly as the Proffesor addressed   
her.   
The Proffesor paced some more. She was again lost deep in thought, contemplating Tiglah   
and Corvus, who had no capable relatives... She sighed, almost resignedly and stopped   
pacing to address the three students. They certainly were skilled, and she should have no   
problem...  
"Children, I am afraid we may have to send you out of the country. It is too dangerous here...   
Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" She inquired, retreiving a piece of parchment from her   
cluttered desk.  
The three exchanged glances. Of course they had heard of Hogwarts, the best of the best in   
wizarding education. Proffesor Elisheba had attended Hogwarts, in fact, and had only come to   
Romania because of the high wizarding population and few schools. They couldn't leave   
Romania... they just couldn't.  
~*~  
Proffesor Eremin Elisheba clutched her quill tightly, fighting the tears that came to her eyes.   
These three teenage students were being forced to grow up in a matter of minutes, being   
thrown from their homes by the Dark Lord himself. Somehow, the tale of Harry Potter came   
to mind, he never having met his parents... though it seemed worse to lose your parents after   
you had grown to love them...  
Eremin scrawled a hasty note, not wishing to keep the children uninformed for too long. What   
could she do...? She finished her note, tying the piece of parchment to Achilles, her owl,   
before turning to face the others.  
"If all goes well, you will take the rest of the school year off - you have already completed the   
necesary curriculum for... for - this year. Tomorrow or the day after, you will travel to England  
to stay with Myst's uncle, and attend Hogwarts starting September 1st. Tonight... tonight you   
will stay at the local inn..."  
She received the expressions she had thought, anguished at leaving Romania, never having   
even had one lesson in English... Eremin gave a sigh. She wished she didn't have to lose her   
prized students... much less to someone who didn't know what to do with Myst... it was all for   
the best...  
~*~  
Jonathan Rinia walked briskly through the streets of Podro, a small town in the suburbs of   
London. The town consisted of maybe ten houses belonging to wizarding families, the rest   
muggle-owned. The wizards in this town lived in a sort of secrecy, mixed among the muggles.  
Jonathan lived to the East side of town, now headed to the West. He had just received word   
by owl that his sister - Mena - was dead. Killed by the Dark Lord, her daughter, Myst, had   
no choice but to come to live with him. Ordinarily, this would not have presented a problem,   
as Jonathan loved children and the three coming from Romania would be fun to teach English...  
But Myst was no ordinary girl. She was a werewolf, bitten at the age of five or six... Jonathan  
had no idea how to handle a problem such as hers...  
He headed now to the opposite side of town to visit a man, Remus Lupin. He had moved to   
the town not long ago, and Jonathan had taken to helping him learn some things about the  
town... now it was Jonathan's turn to ask a favor.  
Stepping up to a large oak door, Jonathan knocked once, twice. No sooner than he removed   
his fist from the door than did a very tired Remus Lupin appear in the doorway. Of course...   
last night had been a full moon.  
"Hello Jonathan," he greeted weakly, seeming to wobble slightly on his feet.  
"Yes, er, sorry to bother you - but, uh, I was wondering if I could ask you a bit of a favor..."  
Jonathan began timidly.  
Remus blinked. "Erm - could it perhaps wait... -?"  
Jonathan nodded slightly. "I suppose. I'll come by tommorrow then."  
He backed down disappointedly. Myst was to arrive tomorrow.  
~*~  
Remus Lupin stood in the doorway of his home, staring after Jonathan Rinia, who had done   
more favors for him...  
"Wait!" he called, and Jonathan turned back, hiding his hopeful look. He trotted obidiently   
back. "Come inside, won't you?"  
Though he was very weary, Remus managed to conjure some tea and the two men sat   
drinking it in silence a few moments before Jonathan began to speak.  
"I know this may be a bit akward to ask... but... you see, my neice..."  
Remus nodded his understanding as Jonathan paused. He had told him of Myst, his neice and   
her problem...  
"Well... my sister, Mena, has... has - er - passed away, the Dark Lord's work, you see... and   
I have to - er - take in Myst and -"  
Jonathan blushed slightly, feeling stupid for asking such a question.  
"Oh. Is that all? I can tell you where you can find someone who will sell you Wolfsbane   
potion, quite fairly priced, really..." Remus trailed off, muttering something under his breath, as   
if debating with himself.  
A large black dog lumbered into the room, and Jonathan recognized it as Snuffles, Remus'   
dog. A very intelligent creature, really...  
He came over and sat next to Jonathan, yawning loudly. Remus jumped slightly, and stopped  
muttering to himself.  
"Oh right... um, I'll just ask you to see me before the next full moon... you'll have to excuse me   
for not showing you to the door-"  
Jonathan gave a good-natured smile. "I quite understand. Thank you,"  
~*~   
Myst, Tiglah, and Corvus sat aboard a train that would take them to a station in Podro, where   
they would find Jonathan Rinia, Myst's uncle. He was a kind man, and they had all met him...  
Myst was overtired, having been emotionally stressed the night of the full moon. Normally,   
it took a lot out of her...  
She lie sleeping while the other two sat soundlessly staring at the scenery rushing past them.   
England was rather beautiful really, more so than they had thought. Corvus wished that Myst   
could be awake...  
He thought of his family. Gone. They were gone...  
He had tried to deny the fact, his brain dueling with his heart, but he knew it...   
Voldemort was back.  
~*~   
Jonathan paced a bit nervously in the train station. He had not seen Myst, Corvus, or Tiglah in   
over a year... His Romanian was a bit rusty. He realized suddenly that the train had arrived...  
Three unmistakable teenagers stepped from the train - two with platinum hair, the third with   
flaming red... Myst, Corvus, and Tiglah.  
Jonathan hurried forward. "Buna, Myst, Corvus, Tiglah..."  
They all seemed very sullen... and rightfully so. He cursed himself suddenly for somehow not   
being able to save his sister...  
The children followed him out to his muggle car, and Jonathan suddenly thought how sad this   
scene truly was...  
~*~  
Proffesor Eremin Elisheba couldn't believe her eyes as she surveyed the ruins of her student's   
- former student's - homes. It was now common knowledge that Voldemort returned - if it  
hadn't been before.   
Eremin sighed, digging in the wreckage - a silver chain...  
Someone was out to kill Myst... and her parents had the misfortune of getting in the way.  
~*~  
Myst awoke in a cold sweat, gripping her blankets with white knuckles. Her Uncle Jonathan   
was talking to a strange man in the next room, speaking in a hushed voice. She reached out   
for her glasses, then looked to either side of her where Corvus and Tiglah slept.  
True enough, it hadn't all been a dream...  
Mixed emotions swirled within Myst. She was glad, glad to see her uncle, glad to go to   
Hogwarts, yet completley dismayed, she had lost her parents and Proffesor Elisheba - they   
had had a sort of tie...  
She sighed, looking out at the moon. A chill ran down her spine, as it did every time she   
gazed at the stars...  
So many full moons ago, yet she remembered it vividly...  
... ... ...  
A small girl with platinum hair gazed into the forest, the stars and moon blazing a path for her.   
A pure white colt, Starhorn as she had fondly nicknamed him, darted in and out of trees, her   
following closely behind.  
She giggled musically, running with all the swiftness of a wolf, perhaps ironically so...  
From behind the trees ahead, a pack of wolves, ordinary wolves to the girl, blocked her way   
from the colt. The horse gave a sharp whinny, attempting to scare off the attackers. They   
growled fiercley in return.   
The girl was beginning to suspect that these weren't the friendly puppies she had pictured...  
Hot tears fell, leaving streaks along her face. "Starhorn!" she called desperatley, backing up   
until there was no escape. "Starhorn! Help me!"  
That was all she had remembered before the onslaught of pain. The werewolves would have   
torn her to bits if it had not been for Starhorn...   
... ... ...  
Myst found new tears blazing a trail down her face, which she wiped quickly away. The   
memory pained her, knowing for certain she would have died...  
~*~  
Remus Lupin, now more awake than he had been during his and Jonathan's previous meeting,   
listened with concern about the Dark Lord's presence in Romania and the new revelation that   
he had been out to capture Myst. He shifted uncomfortably upon the mention of the silver   
chain...  
"What would they want with her?" Jonathan wondered aloud.   
Remus could think of plenty of things, all of which he kept to himself. He shivered involuntarily   
as he thought about Harry - who was curently staying with those darned muggles... honestly,  
he didn't see the point of Dumbledore keeping him there. It would be so much better for him,   
his health and such, if he didn't.  
Jonathan correctly interpreted Remus' silence and he remained quiet as well. Worries flooded  
his mind, all of which he ignored. Dumbledore had already sent a reply to Eremin Elisheba...   
Myst would be safe, wouldn't she...?  
Noises from the other room alerted Remus of the other's conciousness. "I think they're   
awake," he murmured slightly.   
He could hear the children talking to each other in Romanian - a language he wasn't very   
familiar with. He caught snatches of the conversation, recognizing only a fraction of the   
words.  
He gave up eavesdropping for the moment, reading over Elisheba's letter again.  
  
Dear Jonathan,  
I am sorry about Mena and Bela, but I feel I must tell you what Dumbledore has said in reply   
to my letter. He had known of Voldemort's presence, and also knows that he has left   
Romania. I told Dumbledore of the silver chain I found, and he wanted to know of your  
neice's skills. I told him she was good student and he agreed to test Myst, Corvus, and   
Tiglah. I am sure they will pass the Hogwarts test and be admitted. It will be good to teach   
them the English language and try to give them a basic skill review.  
Thank You for taking care of the children,  
Proffesor Eremin Elisheba  
  
Remus thought and decided to take Jonathan's offer. Yes, he would teach the children what   
they should know before the test, and yes, he would help him with Myst's problems.   
~*~  
  
A/N - ^_^ So, anybody liking it so far? I know a lot of this doesn't make sense, but it will  
when I want it to! Oo; Something like that... 


End file.
